The Lost Tamer
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Thomas gets a blast from the past when a mysterious digimon shows up one day and attacks the city. Why does he know this digimon, like he's seen it before? Will he remember who the digimon is before it goes too wild? Rated T for violence.


The Lost Tamer

By: Aubrie1234

**Characters**

**Characters the author has made up.**

** Raptormon - **a digimon who can digivolve all the way up to mega-level at will. She looks like a Velociraptor with long, red-hair, strong arms, wings as big as her body, spikes all along her back, a long, whip-like tail, and a metal human-shaped mask covering her face. The mask can sometimes make itself break in half where her mouth should be to create a mouth with very sharp teeth and insanely loud roars. Her mask also has a long scar over her left eye reaching her cheek to her forehead, even though the mask is almost completely indestructible. She also can disguise herself to look like anyone and anything, if she wants to. She used to have a human partner, but now dislikes all humans except for her believed-to-be-lost partner. She has also been searching for her partner for a long time, in case she might be able to see him again.

Prologue

10 years ago, on one dark, stormy, and snowy night in the digital world, every digimon was sleeping soundly, unaware what was about to happen. They were suddenly woken up to the sound of someone or something shrieking/roaring. A few digimon knew who had made that noise and were terribly scared. They were shivering like the end of the world was about to happen. A few didn't know what the noise was, but went straight back to sleep. Others snuck out and investigated the noise. What they saw scared them and made most flee while others were frozen in terror. What they saw was a very sore, injured, and outraged Raptormon. She was shrieking/roaring because she had just come back from the Human World, which had given her terrible injuries. She had a bleeding and broken right leg, a giant gash over her left-eye that ran from her cheek to her forehead and was blinding her with blood streaming down, and several cuts and bruises covering her all over from her back to her tail. She was limping towards the only one she could think of that could help her in a situation like this.

_Kind Frigimon,_ She thought, _Please be home and help me!_ She was in great pain and was losing consciousness when she spotted Frigimon's Ice house, with glowing light inside. She tried to go farther, but the pain in her leg was almost too much for even her to bear. But she managed to get to the door and knock before she passed out. The last thing she saw that night was Frigimon opening the door, seeing her and picking her up.

Chapter 1

10 years later, at D.A.T.S. Headquarters, the monitors were starting to pick up strange digimon signals all over the place.

"Commander! We have digimon signals appearing all over the city! But, for some reason, they all have the same signature!" Mimi spoke as she typed at her computer.

"What level are they at?" Richard Sampson, the commander of D.A.T.S. with his digimon partner, Kudamon, asked.

"All rookies, sir. But there is one with a different signature than the others." Megumi stated as she typed as well.

"Send Yoshino, Thomas, and Keenan after all of them except for the different one. Send Marcus after the last one." the commander ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Mimi and Megumi said in unison as they continued typing.

"Are you sure this is right, Sampson?" Kudamon asked him.

"I want to see if they can handle this separated from each other. Especially after their fight with King Drasil." Sampson gave the answer to his digimon.

"Alright, but the different digimon signature reminds me of someone, though I cannot remember who." Kudamon answered, mostly to himself. Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan were sent all over the city, while Marcus was stationed outside the D.A.T.S. Center, since that was where the different digimon seemed to be heading. After Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan tried to defeat the digimon and turn them into digieggs, they found out all of the others were just images to throw them off from the different digimon that was heading straight towards D.A.T.S.

"Commander! We've been cleverly tricked! All of the digimon that have the same signature are decoys!" Thomas told the commander through his communicator.

"Head for the D.A.T.S. Center entrance, then! Marcus has just encountered the digimon, but it is managing to push Marcus and Agumon's defenses back. Its intention is to destroy the building, I assume. I don't think we will be able to hold out for long if Marcus gets defeated." the commander called back. The call was then shut off and Thomas told Yoshi and Keenan that they needed to hurry back to D.A.T.S. If Marcus and Agumon thought they had faced strong digimon before, this one was tough to beat! It kept deflecting their attacks back at them with its wings like they were nothing but flies, even if they were in Mega-form! At one point in the battle, it even digivolved to champion-level and jumped onto ShineGreymon's back, but wouldn't let go! It had its claws and teeth embedded deep in ShineGreymon's armor and if he tried to shake the digimon off, it would only cling tighter. If he tried to slam his back against something to get the digimon off, it would jump off seconds before impact and would scratch ShineGreymon.

"Is there any way to beat this thing?!" ShineGreymon said, surprised they hadn't beaten it so far. It had been ten minutes since the battle started, and they still hadn't beaten it! Marcus chanced to look back and saw that they were at the very edge of the platform that was connected to the ocean! If ShineGreymon managed to fall into the water, he didn't want to be reminded about what happened last time...

"Careful, ShineGreymon! That thing has us backed up against the water!" Marcus yelled to his partner. ShineGreymon looked back for a second at the water and shivered. That one second was all the thing needed to defeat ShineGreymon. It kicked him hard in his chest, smiling that he was about to hit the water. He was about to hit the water when a flash of dark blue came out of nowhere and grabbed him. It growled in anger at the digimon who had caught ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon.


End file.
